Talking About Boys
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Catherine is off on leave and Kono has a day off. They end up sitting together at the patio of their favorite restaurant eating and talking about their respective partners. Lovers? Hmmmm, maybe, :)


**Hey guys! I'm back writing again with a Five-0 fic. :D I've kinda been obsessing over Steve and Catherine and I feel like that there aren't enough Adam and Kono fics. So here's a little bit of both.**

**P.S: This has been in my Doc Manager for FOREVER and I finally got up to finishing it.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0, but it would be cool if I did. :D**

* * *

Catherine and Kono sat on the patio of their favorite restaurant as they chatted away and ate their food. Catherine had ordered a Lemon & Rosemary Crusted Tilapia and a glass of Chardonnay. Kono on the other hand, ordered a Roast Chicken with Spring Vegetables and a glass of Riesling.

Their seats on the patio overlooked a beautiful beach on Waikiki. The wind blew softly past them, giving a small breeze to the warm sea salt air.

"So, when are you leaving?" Kono asked as she took a small sip of her Riesling.

"Four days." Catherine replied as she cut into her tilapia.

"Wow. That's a short leave."

"I know, but what can I do? I have no say."

"I'm going to really miss you though." Kono gave her a genuine smile.

"Aww, Kono. I'm going to miss you too and your wonderful choice of food. This tilapia is amazing." Catherine said as she took a bite off her tilapia.

"Don't need to thank me, it's all Adam. All his fancy foods are making me a foodie. He does like simple finger foods too though." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Catherine gave her a chuckle before saying, "Speaking of Adam, how's the business going?"

"It's doing great. He's really doing his best to legitimize his father's business. I really don't think Michael is up for it though..."

"That's really great. Michael is going to get it sooner or later. Remind me to thank Adam one day. You should invite Steve and I over. I wonder what kinds of food Adam eats." Catherine took a sip of her white wine before returning to her entrée.

"I don't think I would want any of the guys from Five-0 to have dinner with me and Adam just yet. Chin still doesn't like the idea of me dating Adam, I think Danny is warming up to him, and Steve," She thought over the topic for a bit before continuing, "I don't know what Steve thinks."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"No, Catherine, you don't have to do that for me."

"I insist. Plus, you really have to know what Steve is thinking. After all, he is your boss." Catherine took another sip of her white wine.

"Now that you mention it, it should be better to know Steve's reaction. He's never really talked about it before."

"Steve doesn't really express his feelings. Navy SEAL and all." Catherine gave Kono a smirk.

"Speaking of Steve and feelings, whats going on between you two?" Kono asked as she ate took a bite of a potato.

"What do you mean? We're fine."

"Come on, Catherine. You know as well as I do that you guys are somewhat dating."

"Fine." She took sip of her wine before admitting, "I don't even know our _own_ relationship status, let alone mine. We never really... talk about it, ... or anything really."

"You and boss man are all comfortable with PDA and everybody knows that you guys are dating. Just admit it already!" Kono cracked a smile before cutting into her chicken.

Catherine stifled back a chuckle at Kono's straightforward demand. "I want too. Like, we go on dates, we sleep together, we eat together, we spend most of our time together, but I don't think Steve is comfortable with saying the word _girlfriend_. We're together sure, but we're not like together together. You know?" She asked as she lifted a piece of her fish with her fork.

Kono just nodded in return as he forked a piece of radish.

"Steve's not really into commitment." Catherine said bluntly.

Kono was about to sip her Riesling but asked, "How many years have you guys known each other?"

"Eight."

"Okay, how many of those years have you guys been sleeping together?"

"Umm, Six. I think."

"Si-" Kono was close to choking as she coughed out, "Six?!"

Catherine just nodded, obviously flustered and sort of uncomfortable.

"Damn, girl!" Kono spit out.

"Well, we were just like friends with benefits at first."

"Then?"

"Well, it was a routine thing. Mind you, this was when he was a SEAL. We rarely got time to see each other."

Kono attentively listened to every word as she took another bite of her chicken.

"We obviously talked on the phone sometimes and sometimes I was his team's guide during the operation from the Naval base. But after a couple of years, maybe two, we started to feel as if we were a constant in each other's lives. We talked. We knew each other's secrets and fear and stuff. We both knew we weren't friends with benefits anymore or just friends, but we never acknowledge what we were." Catherine took another sip of her Chardonnay nervously, realizing how much she's said.

"Well, Catherine, you gotta talk to the man." Noticing her uneasiness, Kono straightened and said, "Look, I don't know boss man as well as you do, obviously, but one thing I know is that you mean a lot to him. We always know when you're in town because he has this stupid goofy look/smile on his face and when you leave, he's back to being serious." She rested her arms on the table top as she continued speaking, "Steve is a tough guy. He has a knack for being a leader and being a SEAL has taught him to not show emotions. Everybody has feelings and everybody needs at least one person to talk hear-to-heart to. For Steve that's you. Well, there is Danny, but you're the only one he can actually connect to."

After finishing her sentimental speech, she waited for a response as she bit into another piece of chicken.

Catherine had her face downward, trying not to show how flushed her cheeks were. She took a deep breath, a quick sip of her wine, and responded with a plain and simple, "Wow."

"I gave a whole speech, you better give me more than a wow Catherine." She smiled at the Lieutenant.

"Will a 'I'll talk to him and thanks for the speech, it was very valuable information' do?"

"You're sounding like a tech again." Kono said, pointing out Catherine's choice of words.

"Force of habit." Catherine smiled at her reply and changed the subject, "Enough about me and NAVY SEAL, tell me about you and Adam."

"There's nothing to really talk about. I'm a cop working for an elite task force and he's a business man who also happens to be the son of the former head of the Yakuza. We're working out the kinks." She said with a subtle sarcastic tone towards the end.

Kono quickly reverted her attention back to the food in front of her, moving aside a carrot to the far edge of her plate with her fork- she never liked carrots.

Everyone else would've never caught on to the teeny sarcastic tone in Kono's voice, but Catherine was a Naval Intelligence Officer. She was trained to find kinks in people's voices. But most importantly, Kono was her friend. They relied on each other.

Both women were always 'one of the guys' and tried their best not to be one of those girly cheer leading bitches you hated in high school. Kono was one of Catherine's rare 'girlfriends' and so was Catherine to Kono. They knew each other's struggles, they were practically sisters with all the time they spent out of work. She quickly reminded herself to thank Steve for introducing her to Kono as well as the rest of Five-0 because they were like her family now, some more than others.

"Come on, Kono. I know you, what's wrong? Are you guys not feeling sparks anymore?" She questioned before turning to one of the worst scenarios, "Oh my god, is he cheating on you?!" She said in a screaming whisper.

"No! No, it's nothing like that, it's just-" Kono looked down to her plate that didn't look appetizing anymore. Instead of eating it -like you were supposed to do - she played with her Roast Chicken with Spring Vegetables with her fork. "It's just that I don't know what's going on with him anymore." She sighed, exasperated, as she put her fork down on the table rather harshly and looked back at Catherine.

"What _exactly_ do you mean?"

"He's been having these weird, secret conversations on the phone and they're all in Japanese so that I can't understand him. I'm starting to think that taking Japanese classes aren't such a bad idea." Kono let out a dry chuckle.

"Do you think he turned his back on the whole legal front and going back to the old Yakuza ways?" Catherine asked, interested in the sudden turn of conversation as she ate her fish absent-mindly.

"No. Kinda. Maybe. I don't know!" Kono raised her voice, clearly irritated, as she lifted her arms and let it down, making her silverware clank against the table. "I hope he doesn't though." She added quietly.

"Look, Kono. I may not have met Adam, but one thing I know for sure is that he cares about you, A LOT. I don't think he would do anything to hurt you. Didn't you mention, he always took over the legal part of the business in New York and he aspired to become a lawyer?"

Kono nodded slightly in response, her head down, eyes focused on her half-eaten chicken.

"Then why would he suddenly want to do stupid shit, let alone date a cop. An amazing, kick-ass cop who just so happens to be on the island's most elite task force, I might add."

Kono gave her a smile as a teeny bit of blush crept up her face to her cheeks.

When Kono didn't answer her question, Catherine continued on her speech, "Look, I know people. I was trained to observe and deduce."

Kono was paying attention now, listening intently.

"And what I've concluded is that you shouldn't worry_ too_ much about it. Go ahead, have your suspicions, 'cause I am too, but don't doubt every little move he makes. Okay?"

Kono nodded hesitantly. Noticing this, Catherine concluded, "Why would anyone want to become a lawyer? To help people and bring others to justice right?"

Kono simply nodded again.

"So why would he be going to the 'dark side?'"

Kono chuckled at that. "I suppose you're kinda right."

"Kinda?! You gotta be kidding me girl!" Catherine joked. After a small moment's silence, Catherine advised her, "Just don't do anything you might regret."

She returned to her fish before Kono stated, "Too late."

Catherine finished chewing and set down her fork and knife, exasperated. "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have cloned his sim card..." She trailed on.

"You did what?!" Catherine scolded her.

"I may or may not-"

"I know what you said." Clearly knowing that this was going to go nowhere, Catherine asked, "What did you find out?"

"Haven't looked through it yet. I will tonight though."

"If anything happens-" Catherine didn't have to finish that sentence because Kono already knew what she was going to say.

"I know. Thanks though."

"Talk to him." Kono said all of a sudden.

"I beg your pardon?" Catherine asked confused as she took a sip of her Chardonnay.

"Steve. Talk to Steve."

"Only if you promise me to talk to Adam tonight." She gave Kono a smirk as Kono looked at her.

"Deal." Kono lifted her hand as she motioned for a pinky swear.

Catherine just smiled at that and completed the "oral contract."


End file.
